


You Could Be The One

by alternativemedia



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativemedia/pseuds/alternativemedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Tobin have been best friends since Pre-School. A series of events happening Pre-School through college.<br/>College will be the present time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're An Angel

Tobin was in pre school and spotted a certain dark haired kid, she walks up to her and introduces herself. "Hi I'm Tobin Heaf" when it was really ' _Heath_ ', She said politely as possible. "umm, I-I'm Chrwisten Pwress" The dark haired girl said shyly. "Hey! Don't be shy! I only wanna be your fwrend!" Tobin says with a big smile. "Ok" Christen says back with a small smile.

* * *

 

Fast forward to 6th grade Tobin is 12 and Christen is 11 about to turn 12. It's in between classes and someone is bullying Christen. Tobin just got out of her class seeing this. This guy maybe a couple of inches taller than Tobin, and he knocks down Christen books and pushes her down. Tobin sprints over to Christen and the bully and kick him right in the stomach. "Hey! Don't you ever touch her again!" She knocks him down because she's in soccer... He gets up quickly. "What are you gonna do about it? Dyke." The bully says "This!" and she punches him square in the face giving him a bloody nose and yet again knocking him down. "Tobs I'm ok... I promise" Christen whispers in Tobin's ear.

Then bam. A teacher comes into the hallway because of some snitch. "What happened here!" she basically screams her head off. There is blood on Tobin's hand and the kid on the ground with the blood nose. She looks at Tobin, "TOBIN! PRINCIPLES OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" she screams again...

Tobin walks into the waiting room of the principles office. "Tobin Heath" The principle Mr. Jackson said. "We clearly have a problem Ms. Heath, are you aware of this issue?" He said in a nice calm steady voice. "Yes..." Tobin says guilty. "You must have an explanation for you action. May you tell why?" He says. "Yes, that kid I punched-" "And kicked" He adds "Yea... that too. He was bullying my best friend. He knocked down her book and pushed her down!" Tobin said yelling the last part.

"Tobin, I am going to have to give you 2 weeks of detention for this. You understand this right?" He calmly said. "Yes I understand" she leaves not disappointed with with what shes done. "Tobs!" Christen yells behind her. "What happened?!" "Uhhmmm I kinda got 2 weeks detention?" having a soft guilty smile. "Tobs... you didn't have to do that for me." Christen says softly. "But, you don't deserve that. You're like an angel or a princess" Tobin says truthfully. Christen blushes at her statement. "Thank you Toby." She kisses Tobin on the cheek and runs off to her next class.

Tobin is standing there very confused he face burns from where Christen kissed her. _What's happening_? she thinks to herself. Tobin never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and she is questioning if she'll ever have a boyfriend...

**Christens birthday**

 

 

It's Saturday and Tobin slept over Christen's house to celebrate her birthday. Tobin was the first one to wake up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISSSSS!!!!!!" Tobin Screamed as loud as she could. "ughhhhhh gooo back to sleeeee...." Christen said falling back asleep by the word. "C'mon Chris, you're finally 12!!" Tobin still obviously excited. "Toby me want sleep." she says practically whispering. Christen pulls Tobin's arm down to the bed and makes Tobin fall onto the bed. "Me want cuddle" she says sounding three. Christen wraps her arms around Tobin's neck and falls asleep inhaling Tobin's scent. Tobin falls asleep too.

This, is when Tobin knew she had fell in love with Christen Press.


	2. 12th Birthday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focusing on Christen's 12th birthday

Tobin wakes up first again... and looks at the clock. _Shoot. It's already 12:00pm?_  "Chris." she whispers softly into Christen's ear. "mmm yea?" she replies sleepy. "It's already 12 in the afternoon" Tobin says chuckling a little. "It's what?!" Christen jumps out of bed. "Hey, hey chill. What's up?" Tobin says laughing. "I-I was suppose to wake up by 7..." Christen says worried. "Hmmm, what why? It's the weekend and your birthday." Tobin says very confused now. "Tobs we were suppose to get breakfast silly, and you know my parents. They probably left without us." Christen says laughing now. "Aye you know what they call me..." Tobin says confidently. "What do they call you?" Christen says laughing. "Chef Tobin!!!!" Tobin says jumping off the bed running downstairs to the kitchen. Christen just rolls her eyes and follows her.

"What would you like miss!" Tobin says screaming. "Hmm eggs and bacon!!!" Christen says smiling like an idiot. "As you wish!" and with that Tobin went into the fridge to get the eggs and bacon. She made the eggs, and now... the BACON! Tobin was having some trouble with the bacon. "DANGIT!!!! OWWW" Tobin yelled. You guessed she burnt herself on the stove. "Geez tobs you ok?" Christen says worriedly. "Uhm yea I'm fine. It'll be fine." Tobin replied actually not so sure. 

They finished their breakfast and headed to the living room to watch some cartoons. "Tobin..." Christen said "Hmm what yea?" she said "Your hand is all red." she says pointing it out because Tobin didn't even realize it. "Ouch dang, you're right." Tobin being chill about it. "You know what they say..." Tobin says slyly "Um actually I don't." Christen says playing dumb. "Kiss the chef." Tobin replied with her stupid grin. "Hmmmmm. Ok." Christen says smiling. _Do I actually like Tobin?_ she thought to herself.

Christen leaned in and kissed her cheek "There are you happy?" Christen says like she didn't like it. We both know she did. "Yes actually I am." Tobin with her megawatt smile. "You're such a dork tobs." Chris says pushing her away from her. "So chris what do you wanna do for your B-Day?" Tobin says focusing more on the soccer game on T.V. "I mean we can't do much... We're 12 tobs." Christen says laughing. "You're right. Hmmm." Tobin trying to think of things they could do. "What about a soccer tournament?" Tobin says after 5 minutes of thinking. "You're on Heath." 

They jump off of the couch and into the backyard. Christens putting on her cleats while Tobin is juggling barefoot. "Tobs aren't you gonna put your cleats on?" Christen says kinda worried. "Nope." "Why not?" "There too far away chris." Tobin says doing an around the world. "Tobs... You live at the house next to mine weirdo." Christen says laughing "Eh, I like being barefooted its surreal." "Hmm ok." Christen says.

Tobin starts out with the kick off and right away nutmegs Christen and starts running to the goal. Christen gets a clean tackle in and dribbles away. Tobin tries to get a slide tackle in but Christen fakes her our and Tobin completely misses. Tobin get up running after Christen and tackles her and that makes Christen fall over. 

"Hey you ok chris?" Tobin says concerned. Christen doesn't reply and steals the ball away from Tobin and dribbles over to the goal and scores. "That was not fair." Tobin says pouting. "Oh you poor baby. Get up we're not even half way through the tournament silly." Christen says putting a hand out to help Tobin up.

**2 HOURS LATER**

It's 10-10 it's a tied game. Whoever scores this last goal wins.  Tobins dribbling over to the goal, then Christen slides and Tobin goes flying and when she hit the ground she was completely winded. "OOOUUFFFF" Tobin said? She landed on the sidewalk.  _Crap crap crap._ That's the only thing going through Christens mind. 

She runs over to Tobin "Oh my go- Tobs! Are you ok?!?!" Christen says rushing around thinking of what she just did. "Owww- Uh I mean I think." Tobin says trying to stay calm and collected. "No Tobs you aren't!! Look at your leg!" Christen said pointing her leg. Half of her leg is all bloody because of the cut from the cement. 

"I'll be find Chris." Tobin says attempting to stand up. "Ow ow ow ow, crap crap." Tobin says whining. "Oh no Tob- I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to tackle you like that." Christen says truthfully. "It's ok." Tobin says laughing a little. "Could you help me up though?" Tobin says with her arms up so Christen can lift her up. "Yea definitely." She replies. 

Christen pulls up on Tobins arm, and slings it over her shoulder. Christen is helping Tobin get to the living room couch, she opens the sliding glass door and sets Tobin down on the couch. "Ahhhh, that feels good. A two hour tournament with one of the best players takes it out of ya." Tobin says laughing. "I'm gonna get the disinfecting spray and the bandage and wrap I'll be right back." 

Christen gets her first-aid kit. Then she hears something from downstairs. "OH MY GOSH TOBIN WHAT HAPPENED?!" Stacy yelled, Christen mom was not to happy with the outcome of this  _'tournament'_ Christen runs downstairs with the bandages the wrap and the disinfecting spray. "Would you care to explain young lady?" As she points to Tobins leg. "Mrs. Press, trust me its just a little cut its no big deal. I'm sure Chris has it under control." Tobin says like nothings wrong. "if you insist" and with that Stacy walks off. 

"K Tobs, I'm pretty much a nurse." Christen says jokingly. Christen cleans the dry blood from Tobins leg and Tobin winces. "Shh it's ok toby" Christen saying reassuring. Then she sprays the disinfecting stuff. "OH MY GO- OW OW OW OW" Tobin screams. "Shhh it'll be ok I promise." Christen says. Then she places the bandage and wraps it up. "Ok your surgery is done Ms. Heath!" Christen said smiling. "It still hurts maybe if I get a kiss it'll feel beter." Tobin says slyly. "Hey you already had your kiss. Tobin pouts her lip.

"UGH FINE!!" Christen says leaning to kiss tobin on the cheek again. "Mmmm I can get use to this." Tobin says with her stupid grin. "Shut up." christen says slapping tobins arm. "Hey you'd be lying if you said this wasn't the best day ever/birthday." Tobin says still smiling.

"It was the best day and birthday."Christen smiling back.


	3. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tobin and Christen 7th grade year. They are both confused about how they feel towards each other. Of course they're best friends. But could they be more?

"Dude, I have no clue." Tobin says frustrated. "Bro maybe it's a skateboard junk food kind of day you know?" Ashlyn says smiling. "Ash this isn't the time. I could possibly have a crush on my best friend!" Tobin says even more frustrated that Ashlyn isn't taking things as serious as she'd like. "Tobbagan, you either do or you don't." Ashlyn says a little more serious. "She kisses my cheek a lot." Tobin says trying to figure out the clues. "What? You mean back in sixth grade? Bro that was last year." Ashyln says back. "I dont know!" Tobin shouts.  
  


 

 

 

"Ali I think I like Tobin..." Christen says nervously if anything. She knows that she go to Ali for advice like this. "I knew it!" Ali says. "What?! How do you know??" Christen is now confused on the fact how Ali _'knew'_  "Yea Chris it's obvious. Tobin likes you too." Ali says smiling. "I doubt that..." Christen says doubtfully. "Come on Christen! She always makes you kiss her. That's not a best friend kind of deal." Ali says wiggling her eyebrows at Christen. "UGH! I don't know I think I just wanna see Tobs now." Christen says softly. "You do you boo" Ali says waving goodbye to her.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Tobs." Chris says awkwardly. "Hey why are you being so awkward" Tobin says laughing. "Oh I don't know... am I?" Christen says obviously confused that shes being awkward. "Uh yea you are." Tobin says chuckling.

"Chrissss I'mmmm BORRRREEEDDD" Tobin whines. "Ok let's go play in the woods then." Christen says smiling. "Yayyyy, let's go!" Tobin agrees and jumps off the couch

When they're in the woods, they come across this river. Tobin just jumps in, it's knee height to Tobin so it's no big deal. "Tobs! I can't get in I'm wearing my converse!" Christen shouts. "Oh right." Tobin says. She jumps out of the river. "Hop on." Tobin says motioning to her back. "I don't know Tobs..." Christen says a little worried. "Hop on or I'm leaving you." Tobin says plainly. "Ok fine." Christen finally agrees.

Christen jumps on Tobin's back and Tobin jumps back into the river. Once they get to the other side Tobin sets Christen down. "I think I need some sort of payment." Tobin says smiling. "And what would that be?" Christen says back. "A kiss?" Tobin says with her meggawatt smile.  "Ok fine." Christen says leaning in towards her cheek. "Nope! Here." Tobin taps her mouth. "What! No way Tobs." Christen says shocked. "C'mon Chris no ones around..." Tobin says sadly.

"Are you sure Tobin?" Christen says slowly. "Yes. I've been sure since the day I met you." Tobin says smiling at Christen softly. "Ok. I'll do it." Christen says with confidence. 

Tobin grabs her hips so she doesn't back out now. And she leans in. Next thing you know, they're kissing.  _Wow Chris' lips are so soft_ Tobin thought. 

Tobin was the first one to pull back. "Woahhh." Tobin says. "Wow" Christen says back. 

 

Could they be more now?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super short chapter! But I will be making a new chapter today as well!


	4. Separation Will Tear us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Christens dad finds out Tobin is kissing his daughter? 8th grade year.

"Tooobbbsss come on the movies about to start!" Christen shouted. "Can't a girl take a shower? Sheeeesh." Tobin walks out with nothing but a sports bra and sweatpants. Christen blushes seeing Tobin's abs. "Uhm hmm. You look nice?" Christen tries to find the right words to say. "Ha thanks babe." Tobin calls Christen that as a joke. After their first kiss, nothing has really changed. A few kisses here and there but that's it.

"Yussss, I love Lilo and Stitch!!" "You're such a dork Tobs." Christen says laughing. "Well ya know... It ain't easy bein' cheesy.." Tobin says almost falling off the bed laughing.

 

 

It's almost towards the end of the movie, and Christen fell asleep on Tobin's shoulder. Tobin looks down and sees Christen's mouth slightly open and snoring. "Yea. I'm the dork." Tobin whispers.

Tobin gets up to turn off the T.V. Then she hears Christen sleep talking. "Tobin just kiss me." Christen mumbles out. "Chris wake up." Tobin says shaking her. "Mm yea what?" Christen says half awake. "You just told me to kiss you." Tobin says chuckling. "What?!" Christen says blushing. "Hey no it's ok. I wanna kiss you too." Tobin says putting a hand on the side of Christens face. This makes Christen blush even more. Tobin leans in to connect there lips and when they do it feels like home.

Then bam. The door flying open. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Cody (Chris' dad) screams rattling them and the whole house. "Dad! It's not what it looks lik- I swear!" Christen yells back. "IT LOOKS LIKE THIS DYKE IS KISSING MY DAUGHTER!" He screams, even louder. _second time being called that. what a charm_ Tobin thinks "Sir-" But before Tobin can say anything shes being pulled off the bed. "Dad! No! She's still my friend!" Christen yells even louder.

Tobin now finds herself outside a Spring night. Hands in her pockets, snapback on backwords. She wonders if this is what a 'Walk Of Shame' feels like. She sighs walking back to her house, which isn't much a problem considering she lives right next door. 

She knocks on her door waiting for her siblings or worse her parents answering. Luckily Katie her sister answered. "Tobin why are you shirtless in the middle of the night?" Katie says looking her sister up and down. "Uhm I got kicked out of Christens house..." Tobin says guilty. "What have you done now?" Katie is now getting a little mad. "I kissed Christen" Tobin mumbles walking into their kitchen. "You what?!" Katie yells. "Shut up, do you want me to get grounded sheeesh..." Tobin says rather coldly.

"So... you guys are dating?" Katie says carefully. "No..." Tobin says. "Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight." Tobin says quickly so she can out of this awkward conversation. "Goodnight!" Katie yelled.

Tobin thinks about what she just caused. She knew Christens dad was homophobic. _That was a recipe for disaster_ Tobin thought to herself. She throws her sandals off to the side and jumps in bed. Then her phone goes off. Her ringtone for Christen was 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' by Frankie Valli.

"Um hello?" Tobin says into the phone. "Tobs I'm grounded for two weeks right now. What about you? Are you grounded." Christen says like nothing happened. "No, luckily my annoying sister Katie opened the door so I'm not busted... For now." Tobin replies. "ummm. My dad says I can't see you anymore." Christen says with sadness in her voice. "what?!" Tobin said almost crying. More angry than anything. "He said he doesn't want me being friends with. You know." Christen says referring to  _Dyke_ "Bu- But we've been friends since Pre-School." Tobin says her voice cracking. "Tobs..." Christen says about too cry too. "I don't know what to do..." Christen says now crying. "Wait for me." Tobin says softly. "What?" Christen says still sobbing. "Please, Chris... wait for me. I'll be here I promise." Tobin says. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO?" Tobin heard Christens dad say through the phone. "Jullie!" Christen replied. "IT BETTER NOT BE THAT DYKE!" Tobin cringed at the word. "I have to go tobs... I'll see you at school Monday." "bye chris." 

 

**LAST DAY OF SCHOOL**

"Christen wait up!" Tobin yells. Christen has been ignoring her the rest of the year since the incident. Tobin has been getting nothing but bad grades due to her depression. She always had Ash or Kelly. But they were nothing compared to Christen. "What Tobin?" Christen says eyes full of tears. "Chris, I miss you. I need you." Tobin says on the urge of crying too. "Tobin... I need you more than anything but my da-" Tobin cut Christen off by kissing her. Both of her hands are on the side of Christens face deepening the kiss. Luckily there wasn't anyone in the hallways. Tobin pulls away breathing heavily. Her hands are still on Christen's face. They're forehead to forehead.

"I don't care what your dad thinks of me. I'm not me without you. The past 2 months I've been torn and depressed without you Chris. I need you. You're my escape. You're my oxygen. I need you." "Tobs you're my everything I could barely pay attention in class because you were always on my mind. I need you or else I don't think I can survive another month." Christen chuckles at the end.

"Christen I love you." Tobin breathes out. "I love you too." Christen says.


	5. We Can Be More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are in 10th grade now. shall they take things to the next level?

"Tobin." Christen says through the phone. "Babe is there something wrong it uh, 3 in the morning." Tobin says concerned. "My parents have been fighting non stop." Christen says whispering. Tobin can here them fighting in the background. "About what baby?" Tobin is trying to sound as caring as possible. "Us." She says softly. 

"My dad and mom know about our relationship." Christen says emotionless. "Hey,I've been actually meaning to ask-" Tobin couldn't finish her sentence being interrupted by Christens dad yelling. "Tobs I gotta go. Pick me up at 6. We can go get breakfast and talk. Love you bye." Christen says quickly. "Bye babe. Love you too." Tobin replies before Christen hung up

 

**3 Hours later...**

It's 6:00 am. Tobin walked over to Christen's house. Tobin knocks on the door and is quickly answered by yours truly. Christen. "Hey bab-" Tobin tried to greet her. "Tobs we gotta go." "Umm ok?" Tobin pulls out her car keys and puts it into the ignition. 

Tobin drives to the nearest Starbucks which is only a couple of miles down the road. Tobin tries to hold Christens hand. But she kinda pulls away. 

"Chris. Baby. What's wrong?" Tobin now very concerned says. "Tobin. We aren't even together. You know that right?" Christen says harshly. "I'm sorry." Tobin says quietly. "I was about to ask you to be my girlfriend." Tobin says softly. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that. I do wanna be your girlfriend." Christen leans over and kisses the corner of Tobins mouth. 

"Hey that was not fair." Tobin says jokingly. "Wanna ditch school and go see a movie?" Christen says smirking. "I would love to. Only if you're my date though." Tobin says with her meggawatt smile. "You'll always be my date Tobs. Forever and always." Christen says kissing her again. 

 

 

They finally get to the movie theater which was actually a long drive. 

"What movie do you wanna see babe?" Tobin says looking at their options. "Hmm Finding dory?" Christen says holds onto Tobins arm. "You're such a dork." Tobin says pulling out her money. 

"Uh two tickets to finding dory please." Tobin says giving her a smile. "That'll be $6.30 please. While you're at it you can give me your number." The lady says. Winking at Tobin. "Here you go. And sorry I'm taken by this beauty she points at Christen. "Yup." Christen says proudly. The girl just gives them their tickets and groans because she thought Tobs was cute.  

Christen gets the popcorn and drinks. "Hey fine lady. Can I get your digits?" Tobin says walking up behind her. She lightly taps christen's ass and winks at her. Christen is now blushing so hard. "Tobin!!!" Christen yells/whispers and smacks her arm.  "Aye. You're actually my girlfriend I can do these things." Tobin says laughing. "Ugh whatever." Christen rolls her eyes at Tobin. 

 

They find seats in the screening area and they pick the seat all the way at the top so no one can see them. Tobins not even paying attention to the movie. Trying to kiss Christen but getting denied. "C'mon babe I just want one kiss." Tobin says acting all sad. "Ugh fine." Christen hurries up and gives her a peck on the lips. "No baby I want a real kiss." Tobin says wiggling her eyebrows. "Tobs you're not even watching the movie. Why'd you agree to come here." Christen says laughing. "So I can make out with you." Tobin admits. 

Soon Tobin feels a pair of soft lips on hers. Their lips move like they made for eachother. Soon they're discovering each other's mouths. Christen can taste the popcorn on Tobins tongue. They pull away because they need to breathe. They're breathing like they just ran a marathon. 

"You're so beautiful." Tobin whispers in christens ear and nibbles on it. "Tobs..." Christen moans out. Luckily no one else is in the movie theater in 8:30 in the morning. 

They continue to kiss until Tobin asks Christen a rather serious question. "Chris babe." Tobin breathes out. "Would you marry me?" Tobin says seriously. "Woah there tiger. You just asked me to be your girlfriend like two hours ago." Christen says pushing Tobin. 

"Yea but I've been in love with you for four years now. I love you so much I don't wanna lose you." Tobin admits. "I'm yours and you're mine. You won't lose me. I love you so much too Toby." Christen says pecking Tobins lips. 

 

The movie shortly ends. They get out of the movie theater heading towards Tobins blue jeep. Their fingers interlock with eachother. Tobin loves the feeling. 

Once they get in the car it's already almost 10 in the morning. "Wanna pick up some breakfast at Starbucks now?" Christen offers. Tobins head perks up and is now nodding like a kid. 

They get to Starbucks and order their food and drinks. "You look sexy in those leggings." Tobin says earning her a smack on the arm. "Tobbbsss." Christen says ' _embarrassed_ ' "it's true baby." Tobin says pulling out a chair for christen. 

Once they're done with breakfast they head back over to Tobins house. Her parents are at work and her sisters are at  college now. 

 

 

Tobin pulls up on her drive way and jumps out of her car to open Christens door. "Thank you Baby." christen says pecking Tobins cheek. 

They walk upstairs to Tobins room. When they get up the stairs Tobin picks Christen up bridal style and walks her to Tobins bedroom. 

She lays Christen on her bed and kisses her forehead. "Hey, you up for a nap?" Tobin says giving her a pleading smile. "Yea sure." Christen says smirking. 

Christen pulls Tobins arm and makes Tobin fall on top of her. Tobin flips their position so Christens on top. Tobin slides her hands in Christens pants and grabs her ass. "Mmmm you're so beautiful and sexy." Tobin says "it's all for you baby." Christen doesn't mind now because they aren't in public. 

Tobin and Christen fall asleep like this. Christen on top of Tobin. And Tobins hands still on her butt. 

 

 

 

 _We can be more_ Tobin thought. 


	6. UPDATE!

Hey guys! I've been super busy today! Please comment and leave kudos so I can provide the next chapter more quickly! 

Besides that I will be trying to post TWO chapters tomorrow. Hopefully we can get through 11 and 12th grade then straight into college which again is the present time. And I will be doing Point of views (POV) And the secondary characters will become more involved in the story as well! 

I hope you all enjoy!


	7. Never let go, promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen's dad gets physical with Christen. What would Tobin do to protect her lover? 11th grade year. WARNING SLIGHT SMUT.

"Dad! Stop!." Christen screams at him. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL WITH YOU DATING THAT DYKE!!!" Her dad says screaming at the top of his lungs, soon Christen feels a hand on her face. She cries in pain. Her face is a light shade of red. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER EVER I SAW YOU TWO KISSING!" Her dad is angrier than before. "Dad! I love her!" Christen says still crying. 

Just when he was about to smack her again, Tobin comes running in hearing their argument because she was skateboarding around the neighborhood. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Tobin yells at him infuriated. Christen's dad goes to hit her Tobin quickly dodges and kicks him in the stomach. "YOU DYKE!" He screams at her. He's way too slow for Tobin. Tobin punches him in the jaw and by Tobins surprised he punched her right in the nose.

Tobin gets knocked down and she finds herself on the ground with Christens dad on top of her. "UGH GET OFF OF ME FAT ASS!" Tobin shouted at Chris' dad. So she kicked him right off of her and kicked him in the face. Again she's in soccer. 

Christen calls the cops because now Tobin is getting punched the daylights out of her. 

The cops come and Tobin is on the ground unconscious. They send Christen's dad to jail for child abuse and violence. He was sentenced 50 years of prison. 

"Tobin!" Christen says crying while is shaking Tobin. "Uh hmm? Five more minutes mom..." Tobin says. "Tobs! It's Chris please wake up." Christen says balling her eyes out now. Tobin has a cut on her cheek a black eye and her lip is busted open too. "Chris?" Tobin says still a little unconscious. "Tobs I'm here." Christen says a little happy that she's talking to her. "I love you Chris," Tobin says unconsciously. "I love you too..." Christen says crying still

 The ambulance come and take Tobin away. They said it was better off for Christen not to come right now and just wait till later.

 

**5 HOURS LATER**

 

It's been five hours. Her mom comes home with blood all over the floor. Christen explains everything to her mom. Her mom was never homophobic and new Tobin and Christen liked each other and was completely fine with it. "Mom, can I take your car to go see Tobin?" Christen asks pleading. "Yes of course." Her mom replies with a smile because she knows how much she loves Tobin.

 

Christen arrives at the hospital and she sees Tobin's mom and dad outside in the waiting room. She goes over to the main counter, "Uhm can I see Tobin Heath? I'm her uh girlfriend..." Christen speaks softly to the lady. "Yes of course. She may still be getting her stitches so you might have to wait in the waiting room." She says giving Christen a soft and sorry smile. "She's room 145B." The lady says. "Ok thank you." Christen says.

Christen walks in the door not really prepared to see Tobin all beat up and hurt. Christen quietly walks in and surprisingly there are no nurses here. And Tobins awake watching the Arsenal game. "Chris!" Tobin says with excitement. "Hey Toby. How are you feeling?" Christen walks over to Tobins bed. "I've been better." Tobin laughs."I'm glad you're ok..." Christen says still a little cautious.

"Babe Even though might be a little hurt doesn't mean I'm completely broken." Tobin says noticing how she's being a lot careful around Tobin. "Come here I wanna cuddle." Tobin says giving her puppy dog look. "Okayyyyy" christen says trying to sound annoyed. Christen climbs in the bed Tobins in and Tobin wraps her arms around christens waist and christen wraps her arms around her neck. 

"I think that, that was kiss worthy." Tobin whispers in christens ear. "You didn't have to do that." christen whispers back. "But you're like a princess or an angel. I can't let anyone lay a finger on you. You're mine." Tobin says protectively. "Shut up and just kiss me." Christen says. 

Christen leans down to kiss Tobin and Tobin meets her half way. "Babe I think you should. Here." Tobin says. She picks up christen making her sit in her lap straddling her. Christen begins to kiss her again. They start moving slowly it's a sweet passionate kiss. Tobin swipes her tongue over christens lip asking for access which christen gladly accepts. They fight for dominance. Then get snapped back into reality once they see breathing is a problem. 

"Wow." is all Tobin can say. "Your-" christen begins then someone opens the door. 

Ashlyn and Kelley run into the door. "BRO ARE YOU-" Kelley stops talking. "Woah. Looks like someone's getting lucky. Because christen was straddling Tobin. Christen quickly gets off Tobin. "Uhum we were just checking to see if you were alright. We heard you got knocked out." Kelley said concerned. "Oh yea I'm fine. I'm actually getting out of the hospital tomorrow." Tobin says winking at christen. "Ok we'll leave you two alone then. Well hangout tomorrow Tobs." Ashlyn says smirking at Tobin and wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "Yea definitely we can go surfing. See ya dudes." Tobin bids her goodbyes. 

"I'm sorry about them. They get worried about me sometimes." Tobin shrugs. "You got me worked up." Christen says blushing kind of. "I think I need a cold shower." Christen continues. "Or we can continue what we started." Tobin smirks at christen. 

Tobin pats at her lap motioning christen to straddle her again. "I think it's really sexy when you straddle me." Tobin breathes out. 

Christen doesn't waste anytime to kiss Tobin. Christen moans into the kiss. Tobin loves it. Christen starts to grind against Tobin. Tobin moans at the action. 

They continue to dry hump each other. "Oh my god Tobin." Christen moans out. She continues to hump Tobin. "I want you so bad Chris." Tobin breathes out. 

"Ahh oh my go- uhh tobsssss" christen falls on top of Tobin. "Wow. I never though I'd orgasm in a hospital." Christen laughs. "It was hot though baby." Tobin replied.

Christen wraps her arms around Tobin still on top of her. 

 

 

"Never let go, promise?" She breathes out. "Promise." 


	8. Game day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12th grade year. Tobin is in her state championship and christen comes to her game to support her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter does a smut in it. Please comment and tell me if you like it or not! If you don't I will only add small amounts of it. And if you do like it I'll add it more!

> "GO TOBS!" Christen screams from the stands. 

It's 0-0, in the 25th minute. Tobin gets a touch on the ball and runs to the goal. She tricks out the defender and scores. She runs high fiving her teammates. 

She looks at Christen and waves to get her attention and makes a heart shape with her hands, and blows her a kiss. Typical Tobin. Her teammates aren't really sure what she was doing. They ignore her and kickoff. 

It's half time the game is still 1-0. "Guys Kelley! Alex! Listen. This team is very defensive. But they're slow. We can just speed past them. But we can't get called offsides again. So. What I was thinking is Alex could make a run and I'll cross it in the box and Alex can either head it or volley it in. Got it?" Tobin says getting her water. "Got it capt." They says in usion.

 

Its the 50th minute in and they already score.  Like Tobin said. Alex made the run and Tobin got outside of the box and crossed it in and Alex heads it in the goalie nearly stopping it. Alex and Tobin run to each other and hug. Tobin runs towards the stands and since christen is in the first row,

She runs and lifts herself up on the wall and kisses christen. "That was for you baby." Then Tobin runs off again. Her entire team was just staring at her. They knew that she was best friends with her. But never knew they were more. 

"Hey, I can be smooth too." Tobin laughs it off. "Uh capt. You just kissed the hottest girl in the stands." Kelley said. "It's not like you haven't seen t before." Tobin says winking at her. 

 

It's the end of the game and it was 4-1 Tobins team winning. "GOOD GAME LADIES!" Tobin yells out. 

She makes her way up to the stands with her backpack and water bottle. She's searching for christen. But she doesn't see her. 

"BOOO!" Christen yells behind Tobin. "AHHHHHHHH!" Tobin screams and falls onto one of the bleachers. Once she realizes it's only Chris she smiles at her. She pulls Christens arm so she could give her a hug. 

"Mm you smell good." Tobin says. "I wish I could say the same for you." Christen laughs. Then Christen pushes her away. "Serious babe you smell." She says pinching her nose and waving her hand in front of her face. "Hey I'm sorry. Scoring half of the goals takes it out of you." Tobin says teasing. 

 

They make their way to Christens car hands interlocked. "I like this, us." Tobin randomly says. "Me too. Only thing I love it." Christen says smiling at Tobin. 

 

 

They make it to Tobins house. "Home sweet home!!" Tobin screams. "Go take a shower you smell gross." Christen jokingly says. "Maybe you should help." Tobin says smirking. "Ew gross no." Christen said again jokingly. "You know you want this." Tobin Motioning up and down her body. 

Tobin takes off her shirt right in front of Christen and Christens mouth is on the floor. 

"What? Do I have something on me?" Tobin teases. "Yea. Me." Christen jumps and wraps her legs around Tobins mid section. "Chris c'mon I gotta take that shower remember?" Tobin says setting her down. "Finnneeee....." Christen says rolling her eyes. 

 

Tobin gets out of the shower with just a towel around her. 

"Hey babe could you hand me some clothes?" Tobin asking christen. "Uh yea sure." Christen replies. 

Christen looks for a t-shirt and shorts. She finds one that says "it ain't easy bein cheesy." With a piece of cheese on it. "Ugh Tobin is such a dork." She whispers under her breath. 

"What was that?" Tobin asks curiously. "Nothing." Christen smirks. 

Christen throws Tobin the clothes. Tobin turns around and drops the towel. Christens jaw goes straight to the ground. Tobin puts on her shorts and underwear first. And then her sports bra. She doesn't bother putting on the shirt. 

She puts her hair in a messy bun and turns around. "How do I look?" Tobin says joking around. "You look alright." Christen says teasing back. 

"Hey. I'm shirtless. It only makes since if you were pantsless." Tobin says smirking. 

"Ha you wish loser." Christen jokes around. "Awe come on." Tobin pleads. "Do you really wanna see me pantsless?" 

Tobin and Christen have never had sex. Except for the time in the hospital. And is that even really sex? But Tobin wanted to wait it out a little. 

"Yes." Tobin said shaking her head like a kid. "Ok..." Christen says. She gets up and off the bed and pushes Tobin down on the bed. 

"If I'm going to be pantsless better make it good right?" Christen shrugs. "Or maybe I can unpants you?" Tobin says checking her girlfriend out. "I mean we've been officially dating for two years now. I deserve to see your birthday suit." Tobin jokes around. "Ok yea you can take off my pants whatever." Christen says like she's not enjoying this. Even though she very much is. 

Tobin unbuttons Christens jeans and slowly unzips it. She slowly pulls Christens pants down until Christen can kick them off. Tobins jaw drops to the ground seeing Christen is in lace panties. 

"Damn you're hot." Tobin says. Christen blushes slightly. "Do you wanna see me shirtless too?" Christen says straddling Tobin and whispering in her ear. "Oh god yes." Tobin breathes out. 

Christen slowly takes off her shirt, and Tobin sees Christens matching lace bra too. "Mmmm you look good without clothes." Tobin said. "I think you should go with this all natural look more often." Tobin jokes. 

Christen shuts up Tobin by kissing her. Tobin moans into the kiss. So does Christen. "Tobs." Christens breathes out.

Tobin attacks Christens neck and sucks on her pulse point and bites it. Tobin unclasps Christens bra, and throws it off to the side.  

She pinches Christens nipple then kisses it and biting it. While she's massaging the other breast softly. "Tobin." Christen moans out. 

Christen tugs on Tobins sweatpants and Tobin gets the message and takes them off leaving her in only boxer briefs. 

Tobin flips them over so Tobin is now on top. She can get a good look at a half naked Christen Press. The only thing left are her panties. That are now dripping wet. 

Tobin kisses every inches of Christens body. Once she was down kissing her breast she went down her stomach and kissed her pelvis. 

"Tobs please." Christen moaned out. Tobin bites down on her waistband of her panties and pulled them down. 

Tobin admires Christens beautiful body. Astonished. "Tobin. Please. Ugh. Touch. Me." Christen moaned out. 

Tobin of course obligated. She felt how wet Christen really was. "Mm baby you're so wet for me." Tobin moans. She glides her hand through christens pussy. 

"Please touch my clit." Christen moaning  wanting more. "As you wish baby." Tobin says. 

Tobin finds Christens clit and rubs it. While sticking one finger inside her pussy. "Oh my god!" Christen moans out. She's never felt so much pleasure in her life. 

"More." Christen moans out. Tobin added another finger. "More." Tobin adds her third finger. "Mm you're so tight baby." Tobin moans out. "Ugh you feels so good Tobs don't stop." Christen moans. 

"Harder." Christen says. Tobin is now massaging and fingering Christen as hard as she can. 

Tobin can feel Christens pussy tighten around her fingers making her go faster. 

"Ohhhh ahhhh oh my god Tobs." Christen moans out. Tobin knows her orgasm hit her. And it did. Like a truck.

"Oh my gosh Tobss. That was amazing." Christen says. 

"I guess I scored three times today." Tobin breathes out and Christen laughs. 


	9. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen just finished high school. It's summer and their bored. WARNING SMUT.

Tobin was sleeping on the couch with sports center left on. Christen walks in Tobins house and sees this. 

"Ugh Tobs what am I gonna do with you?" She says under her breath. Then she hears Tobin moaning in her sleep. Christen rolls her eyes at this. 

"Mm Chris is that you?" Tobin says rubbing her eyes like a three year old. Christen walks over to the couch and straddles Tobin. 

"Yes baby it's me." She replies rocking her hips back and forth. "Mm, can I have a kiss?" Tobin says. "Of course." Christen says happily. 

She leans down to kiss Tobin and Tobin meets half way. "Mm that's satisfying." Tobin says like a dork. "But babe we have a lot to do today." Tobin says. "Ugh what?" Christen says disappointed and wanted to continue what she was planning. 

Christen still goes through with her plan she leans down and kisses Tobins never and sucks on her pulse point. "Um uh- we- date- beach?" Tobin struggles speaking. Christen laughs and gets off of Tobin. "Ok" she says simply. 

They get to Tobin's car, Tobin being the gentleman she is opened the door for Christen. Once they get in the car, Tobin starts to sing. 

 

 

  
_Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

 

At the end Tobin grabs Christens hand, Christen has been staring at Tobin with awe. "Hey, I love you, I fell in love with you back in sixth grade. I was unsure about my feelings. And now I know. Christen Annemarie Press I'm in love with you." Tobin admits. "I love you too Tobin Powell Heath. I fell in love with you when you saved me from that bully." Christen admits to Tobin. 

 

"Chris, if I don't get accepted in Stanford. Just please wait for me... Ok?" Tobin says unsure. "Always Tobs." Christen says squeezing her hand. 

 

Christen already got accepted in Stanford. Tobin applied too, but isn't sure. She applied for UNC too. University of North Carolina. 

"Tobs I really hope you get accepted in Stanford. I don't want you moving across the country." Christen says honestly. "I know baby. But I think it's a good academic choice if I do get accepted." Tobin says. "But what about us?" Christen says concerned. "Baby. There will always be an us as long as I'm breathing." Tobin says squeezing Christens hand. 

Christen leans over and kisses Tobins cheek. 

"You're so sweet you know that?" Christen says pinching Tobins cheek. This makes Tobin blush. 

"Well it's true. If I do get accepted in UNC. I still want there to be an us." Tobin says honestly. "I do too. But what if-" Christen was cut off by Tobin "hey. Can we wait until we're actually there? I can't stand hearing the possibilities. Because like they say, they're endless." 

 

They get to the beach and Tobin opens the door for Christen. "Beach bound!" Christen yells. "You're such a dork." 

They play on the beach like a couple of kids. They walk on the pier and they were fooling around and Tobin got pushed off the pier. 

Splash! 

"Oh my gosh Toby are you ok?" Christen screams off the pier. "Uhum yea I think so." Tobin replies. "Meet me on the beach!" Christen yells back. 

Tobin gets to the shore and is all wet, of course. 

"Tobin baby! I'm so sorry I didn't-" Christen was yet again cut off my Tobin. Tobin grabs christens waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

"you're not the only thing wet now." She says blushing. "I'm ok with that." Tobin says smiling. "You smell like a dead fish Tobin ew." Christen said. "Hey! It wouldn't have been my fault if you wouldn't had pushed me!" Tobin defends herself quite well. 

"You need a shower." Christen says plainly. "Shower me then." Tobin shoots back smirking. "Maybe I will." Christen says smirking back. 

 

They get to the car and drive home. Once they arrive at Tobins house.

 Tobin unlocks the door and walks in Christen following her behind. 

"K Tobs now it's time you take a shower." Christen says. "Mm but I don't wanna." Tobin whines. "Babe you smell like fish." Christen shoots back. "But you like fish right?" Tobin says trying to come up with some excuse. "No actually I don't." Christen says firmly. 

"Now go take a shower! Or no kisses for you." Christen says. After that Tobin runs upstairs to take a shower. 

"Ugh what a dork." Christen says to herself. 

Christen goes upstairs to Tobins room to change into some comfy clothes. She goes through Tobins wardrobe and finds nothing but soccer shorts and t-shirts. And occasionally jeans and nice shirts. 

Christen finds a 'best mode' soccer shirt and puts it on followed by a pair of soccer shorts. She puts her hair into a messy bun and lays on Tobins bed until she comes back out. 

"AHHHHH!" Christen can hear Tobin scream. "CHRIS HELP!!" Tobin screams again. Christen runs into the bathroom in panic. 

"OH MY GOSH TOBIN WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK?" Christen rambles. "THERES A SPIDER!!!!" Tobin screams. 

Tobin jumps out of the shower because she was basically already done. And runs into her room with a towel on of course. 

Christen kills the spider and throws it away. 

"Tobin! You scared me half to death!" Christen yells. "Well I'm sorry there was a dangerous creature in there!" Tobin says pointing to the bathroom. Christen just rolls her eyes at Tobin. 

Tobin goes through her clothes and puts on boxer briefs and a sports bra. She puts her hair in a messy bun then looks a Christen. 

"So uh. What do you wanna do?" Tobin shutters out. "You." Christen mumbles to herself. "What was that?" Tobin says looking up from her phone. "Nothing." Christen says. "Wanna watch a movie?" Tobin offers. "Yea sure." Christen says back. 

 

They end up watching Holes and snuggling up together.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tobin says looking down at christen. "I don't know I guess I'm just frustrated." Christen shrugs. "In uh- what way?" Tobin says oblivious. "Uhum. Maybe sexually?" Christen blushes. "I can help you with that." Tobin says quoting Sam from Holes. "Oh my god Tobin." Christen says pushing tobin away. 

"Hey no I'm serious. Come back." Tobin says trying to lean in and kiss her. But Christen is just trying to push her away. 

"Baby please." Tobin says pleading. "I want you." Tobin continues. "Ugh fine!" Christen says. 

She grabs Tobins arm and pulls her in for a kiss. "Mmmm" Tobin moans into the kiss. Tobin pulls Christen on top of her lap. Their lips are movin in sync. Soon their French kissing tasting the popcorn on eachother tongues. 

Tobin is tugging on Christens shirt. She gets the message and takes it off and throws it behind the couch. 

Tobin gently massages each breast giving them equal attention. "Tobs..." Christen moans out. Tobin unclasps her bra and threw it somewhere. 

She took christens nipple into her mouth and swirling it around it her mouth biting it softly. This made christen moan uncontrollably. 

Tobin flipped them over so she was on top. Tobin looked down at the braless Christen press. "Mm baby you're so sexy. But these need to go." She pulls of her soccer shorts and her panties in one swift motion. 

She goes back down on Christen attacking her stomach with wet kisses. She almost reaches christens core, but then Tobin picks up Christen making her face the arm rest. So now christens ass is now facing Tobin. 

Tobin massages her ass and gives it a light smack. "Tobin please." Christen moans out. "Please what?" Tobin teasing Christen. "Please touch me." She moans. 

That's just what Tobin does. She sees how wet Christen is. She's so wet shes dripping to her thighs. "Ughhhh baby you're so wet." Tobin moans out. 

Tobin plays with her clit making Christen give a deep throat moan. Tobin groans at the sound. 

Without warning Tobin thrusts in two fingers in christen. "Tobssss.... Oh my god." Christen screams out. 

Tobin pumps in and out as fast as she can making Christen scream out her name. 

"Tobs don't stop." Christen screams out while Tobin is hitting her g-spot. 

"I'm gonna cum Tobin!" "Oh my god. Ahhhhmmmm." Tobin felt christens pussy tighten around her fingers and went faster. Soon, Christen came and collapsed on the couch. 

"That. Was. Amazing. Thank you baby." Christen thanks Tobin. "Mmmmm my pleasure." 

"I might need to take a cold shower now." Tobin laughs. 

 

 

_Summer_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've been yet again super busy! I made this long chapter to make it up! I hope you all enjoy.


	10. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about what college Tobin gets accepted into. Since I forgot to add it in last chapter, hope you enjoy!

Tobin POV. 

It's Monday morning, and of course my letter from Stanford comes in. I really want soccer to be my career so I didn't really pay to much at my grades. I got mostly A's and B's while Chris got all A's and a perfect GPA. That's why she got accepted. 

I go down stairs to go get my letter, I walk outside and pick it up. I open it and my heart drops instantly. 

I've been _declined_. shoot. 

There was another letter from UNC and of course I open it quickly and see I got accepted into UNC. Shoot. What is Christen going to think? Will we even still be dating? Would she even wanna be my girlfriend? Being all the way at North Carolina? 

I need to talk to Chris. I walk over her house it's 10:30 am so it's not that early. I knock on her door to see her mom answering it. "Oh hello Tobin!" 

"Hi Mrs. Press. Looking lovely today." I pause. "Can I see Chris?"

"of course!" 

She lets me in and I walk up stairs to see Christen laying on her bed on her phone. "Hey babe. I need to tell you something." I say hoping for the best. 

"Hi. And what is it?" She says worriedly. "I didn't make it in Stanford. I made it into UNC." I say. 

"Damnit Tobin. If you would've have focused on you grades more-" christen started yelling. "

"Hey! This isn't my fault ok? Not everyone is smart as you!" I defend myself. 

"Tobin! Don't you understand! That we won't even be together in college!" Christen is almost about to cry. "Chris I know. It's not my fault." I said trying to be calm and collected. 

"I-I just don't know if I can be with you." Her voice cracks on the verge crying. "Chris please. We can work this out." I plead. "Tobin! We would be over 2,000 miles away from eachother! How do you except us to be together if we can't even see eachother?!" Christen screamed. 

"We could have a long distance relationship." I say calmly. "I-I just can't." Christen says crying now. "Tobin. I think we need a break." Christen says. "Please don't Chris." I'm pleading I'll beg on my knees if I had too. 

"Tobin we've been to-together since how long?" "Only three years." I say. "Tobin we've been together since we were in pre school. I think I need space. I need a break." Christen says firmly. "Ok... Just um please don't fall in love with someone new." I say. "I promise one day I'll come back to you." Christen kisses my cheek. 

 

 

Who knew a letter could break down your whole relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was all over the place. But I wanted just to make a quick chapter to show the conflict.


	11. Stanford Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Christen

Christen POV. 

I finally just moved in my dorm. My roommate is Kelley O'hara. Of course. Tobins best friend happens to be my roommate. 

Tobin and I haven't talked since our conflict. I've been sorta upset about it. But I think I'll text her soon. I really miss her. 

My phone buzzed and it had an unknown number

Unknown: Aye Chris! Meet me at Starbucks in five we gotta talk! -Kells 

I quickly saw it was just Kelley. Kelley always reminded me of Tobin. Damn I miss her so much. I miss the way she'd kiss me, I miss the way she used to cuddle with me. I miss her in general. I was snapped back into reality when I accidentally knocked into someone. 

"Hey watch where you're going!" They yelled at me. "I uh um I'm sorry." I blurted out probably sounding stupid. I stuck out my hand so I could help them. They actually excepted. 

"Sorry about that. Names Christen." I say shaking her hand. "Names Alex. Sorry about screaming. I'm just in a rush to see me boyfriend Servando." She explains. "Hey, no problem." I say offering a smile. She smiles back. "Well I see you around Christen." She says smiling. "Yea. Definitely." I say back. 

Her boyfriend Servando now this really makes me miss Tobin. I'm so tempted to text her. I will actually when I get back to my dorm. 

 

I finally arive at starbucks and I find Kelley. "Hey!" She greets me. "Hey Kells!" I greet back giving her a hug. 

"So um what do you need to talk about?" I asked curious. "You and Tobin Pressy." She says. "What about me and Tobin?" I say questioning. 

"You guys haven't talking in months." Kelley suggested. "Yea. So." I say back likes it's no big deal. Even know it's the biggest deal. "Press. She won't shut up about how much she misses you. She doesn't want to text you because you wanted space." Kelley says showing me the texts. 

"Kells I miss her too. I was just about to text her when we got back to our dorm." I explained. "You might wanna call her. It's kinda important." Kelley wiggles her eyebrows. "You're such a dork." I say. 

We talk a little more. Now I really wanna talk to Tobin. "Ok. I'm gonna go talk to Tobin now." I say confirming it. 

I pick up my phone and dialed Tobins number. It's 6:30 pm right now I hope Tobin picks up. "Uh hello?" I hear through the phone. "Hey Tobs it's Christen." I say. "Christen?" She says questioning. "Yea." I say back. "Mm I miss you so much. I didn't wanna text or call because I thought you needed space. I've been a wreck without you. I need you." She sadly says. "I miss you too Toby. When I see couples around. I get depressed. I miss us." I confess. "Hey. Remember when we went on the beach date. And how you were saying all this stuff about me going to UNC?" Tobin asks. "Yea why?" I ask. "Nothing's changed. I still want there to be an us." Tobin softly says. "I-I do too. Tobs." "Then let there be an us." She softly says. "Tobin, will you be willing to take me back? And never let go?" I say. "Yes. Oh god yes. Christen Annemarie Press. Are you willing to take me Tobin Powell Heath back? And never letting go?" She says sounding really tired. "I do." We laugh. "K Chris. I gotta go. Be back at your dorm soon." She says. "Wait how'd you know I wasn't at my dorm?" I wondered. "Uh I don't know. I uh guessed? K bye love." She said hurrying up and hung up 

"Oh my gosh press you two are so cute!" Kelley exclaimed. "Yea yea whatever o'hara. I'm gonna go back to our dorm. I'll see at soccer tryouts right?" I asked. "You betcha. I'll also see you tonight cause I mean we still live together." Kelley said. "Right...." I say awkwardly back. "Well umm I'm gonna go now." I say as I point to the door. "K bye Pressy." Kelley says while making a kissy face at me. 

 

I I get to my dorm and struggle to find my keys. Once I finally found them I put them in the key hole and turn. 

Once I got in I found a sleeping Tobin Heath on my couch. 

"TOBIN!!" I screamed. Tobin jumped off the couch "Hmm what yea mom!" She said stumbling. I run over to her and give her a hug. "I don't know what's happening." Tobin mumbles in my hair. 

"It's me Tobs. Chris." I instantly felt her hugging me back. "Thank god. I thought you were Kelley." She mumbles. I pull away and just stare at her smiling. She does the same. 

"Can I have a kiss? Or are we-" I cut Tobin off with a kiss. Of course you can have a kiss!! Are lips are moving together and I missed this so much. It felt like home. 

We pulled away because air was becoming a problem. "I've missed that so much." Tobin says panting. "Me too." I say pecking her lips. 

"So where are you gonna sleep Toby?" I say concerned. "With you." She mumbled     "What was that?" I say even though I heard it anyways. "Uh nothing. I can sleep on the couch if you don't mind me crashing here." She says plopping herself back onto the couch. 

"But I don't wanna sleep on the couch." I say smirking at her. "We can uh sleep in your bed then." Tobin winks at me. 

 We just stare at eachother until Kelley comes barging in our dorm. 

"YOOOOO I'm backkkk." Kelley yells. "Can you be anymore louder?" Tobin laughs. "TOBBEGANNNNN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Kelley screamed again. "Just here to see my girlfriend." Tobin states the obvious. 

"Oh." Kelley said looking back and forth at us. While I was staring at Tobin smiling she was doing the same. "Aw you two love birds are so cute." She said in awe. 

 

 

Its 10:30 pm and Tobin and I settled on a movie. We both know that we didn't wanna watch 'Holes' because we knew were that lead us last time. So we settled on 'Mean Girls' 

I was leaning into Tobin laying my head on her chest. She gladly accepts and wraps her arms around me. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too." She whispers back and kisses my forehead. Damn, this girl knows how do everything right. 

 

The movie ends and its around 12:00 am so we decided to go to bed. Tobin picks me bridal style and walks to the bed. She lays me down softly and kisses me. Then she starts undressing 

"mm Tobin what are you doing?" I questioned even though I don't mind. "Changing into something more comfortable." She replied simply. 

Once her soccer shorts and shirt was off she was left in her boxers and sports bra. She then jumps in bed. Which made me giggle. 

"You're cute." I blurted out. "Not as cute as you my love." She says back and we kissed. Actually we kinda made out. Her hands started trailing down my body. 

"What about Kelley I breathed out." I breathed out. "We can stop if you want." Tobin said stopping her hands. "ok." I said even though I didn't wanna stop. Tobins hands settled on my waist and pulled me in closer. 

"You're mine right?" She whispered in my ear. "Only yours." I whisper into her chest. "Goodnight Toby." I whisper. "Goodnight babe." She whispers back giving me a soft kiss on my lips. We fell asleep like this. 

 

 

I wake up with Tobin still wrapped around me. I started to get up and Tobin grabbed onto my hand and pulled it back. Now she's sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning beautiful." She says rubbing her eyes. "Good morning babe." I say smiling. She smacks my butt then lays back down on the bed. "Tobin!" I yelped on accident. "I know you liked that baby." She says winking. 

I turned around getting on top of Tobin and moving my hand down her body. When I got to her boxers I slowly put my hand in her boxers. I found her clit and started to rub it. I got up and left her like that. "I know you like that baby." I said and winked. 

 

 

 _Stanford days are only beginning_  


End file.
